1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the art of rocking chair and more particularly to a collapsible rocking chair intended for children.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, rocking chairs for children are classified as rocker supported rocking chairs and spring supported rocking chairs. A rocker supported rocking chair has a curved member on the bottom for allowing a rocking movement. As to spring supported rocking chairs, a number of prior art disclose such rocking chairs e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,768, 5,187,826, 5,269,591 and 5,503.458. Generally speaking, a spring supported rocking chair comprises a bottom frame, a seat frame and a back frame. The bottom frame disposes on the ground and a back frame connects to the bottom frame. The fabric covers on seat frame and back frame. Back frame keeps an angle or a distance with the bottom frame such that children seated or recumbent on the chair may rock up and down.
However, the previous designs suffered from a disadvantage. That is bottom frame. seat frame and back frame are affixed one another. It is understood that a considerable receiving space is required for such rocking chair when it is not in use. There is an improved detachable rocking chair available now. But it is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because the assembly and disassembly thereof are tedious.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel collapsible rocking chair in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible rocking chair. The collapsible rocking chair is collapsed to a compact storage position when it is not in use.
The collapsible rocking chair of the present invention is collapsed from an unfolded position for children to use to a folded position for storage. This collapsible rocking chair comprising an upper frame, a lower frame and a seat frame that pivotally mounted by pair of latches. In the unfolded position, rocking chair is adapted for children to sit or lie thereon. Upper frame, lower frame and seat are collapsed to a compact storage position by pivoting about latches when rocking chair is not in use.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.